


【EC】温泉

by YXS05



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠温泉⚠dirty talk⚠原著向有能力





	【EC】温泉

Charles把身上的浴袍脱掉任由它软塌塌的掉落在地上，然后迈开步子跨进温泉里，温热的水一寸一寸浸没他的皮肤，直到他整个人埋进水里。

很温暖，就像在那个人的怀抱里一样，Charles靠在石壁上闭上眼睛，热气氤氲，把他的脸隐匿在朦胧的水雾里，连带着隐藏过去的，还有他眼角的泪水。为什么…又要想起他呢？

Charles懊恼的笑了。

在温泉不远处的树荫底下，一个灰色眼瞳的男人目不转睛的看着池子里的人，他轻轻解开自己的衣服，直到全身赤裸，只留下头上的枣红色头盔。

他慢慢来到池边，水雾里的人平稳而恬静的呼吸着，只是眉心微皱。“你在想什么？”男人开口，Charles困惑的睁开眼睛，只能朦胧地看到前面有一个人。

“Erik…？”Charles轻声问，对方没有反应，于是教授自嘲的转身背了过去，“为什么在梦里也不放过我。”

“哗啦…”Charles被人扯进水里，窒息的感觉让他手足无措的挣扎起来，眼前一道黑影抱住了他，温热的唇覆盖上来，把氧气渡进他嘴里。

“咳…”Charles狼狈的靠着对方在水里站稳，在他清楚地看清眼前人的面孔之后，他震住了，“E…Erik？”“是我。”对方捏着他额头前湿漉漉的头发移到他耳后，灰色的眼睛和立体的脸庞，一切都是他熟悉的样子。

“你在这里干什么，”Charles在短暂的惊愕之后恢复了冷静，他退开一步，面容冷漠的看着对方，“警方在到处找你，你是来找我投案自首吗。”

“我只是，太想你了。”Erik无视了对方语气里的疏远和防备，他专心的看着对方，眼里没有一丝波澜。

“别骗我了，”Charles露出厌恶的表情，“你以为每次我都会心软吗？”“你会，”Erik轻轻的笑了，“不是吗？”

“你…唔！”Charles还没来得及暴怒，Erik的手盖在他后脑上，粗暴的让两个人的唇撞在一起，牙齿擦破嘴唇让两个人的口腔里充斥着不知道是属于谁的血腥味。

Charles拼命地反抗和挣扎着，Erik也把手臂越收越紧，两个人根本就不像是在亲吻，反而像在打架。“S**t！”Charles在喘息的间隙大吼出声，Erik的眼里也染上些许怒意，他把Charles推搡着反压在石壁上，手指带着水流刺进对方的后穴。

“啊！”许久没有被使用的禁忌之地突然遭到的入侵让Charles腿一软跪在石壁上，Erik没有怜悯，而是加快了速度扩张，让Charles的呼吸因为他的动作而急促起来。

“别！别这样！”Charles在稍微清醒过来一点之后，感觉到一个坚硬的东西抵在他的后方，他迅速意识到了那是什么。下意识的抗拒让他抬腿想往前倾，Erik环抱着他的腰，凶猛地刺了进去。

Charles张着嘴仰起头尖叫到失声，Erik深深的呼出一口气，把对方的双手紧紧抓住反铐在身后，开始大进大出。“你…疼！啊…”Charles痛苦的弓着腰，Erik熟悉他的敏感点，很快就让他的呻吟从痛苦转变成情欲，让Charles无法自控。

“是不是很舒服？”Erik听着他已经带上哭腔的呻吟，咬着他的耳垂，“你喜欢我这样操你，是不是，Charles？”

“闭嘴…”Charles拼命摇着头，Erik的每次进入都会溅起一片水花，温热的水流击打着他的后背，在无意间提高了他的敏感度。“每天晚上，你都会想我这么对你，对吗？叫着我的名字，自己帮自己到达巅峰，Charles，除了我，没人见过你如此淫荡的样子吧。”Erik的话刺激着Charles的神经，让他生理性的一缩，两个人同时闷哼一声，“你…偷…偷窥我？”Charles难以置信的转过头，被对方扯着下巴嚣张的吻了进去。

“自己弄，远没有这样舒服吧？”Erik的舌尖顺着他的侧脸滑到锁骨的位置，用力的在上面留下自己的痕迹，“Charles…”Erik忽然捏住对方欲望的底端，让他传来呜咽声，“是谁在操你？”

“闭嘴…”Charles面红耳赤的用手去掰对方的手指，但没有起到丝毫作用。“谁在操你，叫我的名字。”Erik没有丝毫的心软，而是再次加快了速度，让对方彻底哭了出了。“Erik…Erik…放手…我…”Charles的理智线在倾刻崩塌，他甩着头去附和对方。

不远处飘来的皮带把Charles的双手捆绑住拉高过头顶，Erik抱着对方，自己坐在石壁上，用骑乘的姿势慢慢让Charles反坐在自己身上，后穴清晰可见。“别…啊！”Erik恶劣的在他后穴里再插入了两根自己的手指，肉棒的粗硬度已经把小穴撑开到极限，再加入的两根手指无疑增大了吞吐的难度。“拿…拿出去…”Charles哭的哽咽起来，湿答答的鼻音听上去更能激发Erik的兽欲。

“你真该看看你自己的样子。”Erik一边向上挺动一边用下流的声音凑在他耳边说话，“你就像被操熟了一样，又红又热，还在流水，小教授。”“够了…够了…”Charles觉得自己就像一个气球一样，如果Erik再持续给他充气，他真觉得自己要炸掉了。

“让你想了我这么久，这样怎么够呢。”这次，Erik直接抱着他站了起来，失重感和地心引力从事作用在Charles身上，他一边抱紧唯一的依靠，一边感受着那根东西又往里面滑了几寸。“抱紧了。”Erik三两步来到一颗树下，Charles背部抵着他扶着树的手，Erik可不希望接下来的动作让他的背部变得鲜血淋漓。

然后，Erik大肆动了起来。Charles只感觉自己的敏感点被高速度研磨着，情欲像汹涌的海水铺天盖地地向他涌来，他用尽全力抱着眼前的男人，呜咽的声音被高昂的呻吟淹没。

在男人越发激烈的顶弄下，Charles崩溃的哭叫一声，白灼不受控制的喷涌而出。体内的东西在一霎那退了出去，温热的液体喷射在他的穴口而非体内，让他在高潮中微微有些错愕。

“为什么，你选择了当全世界的圣母，却唯独要抛弃我一个人。”男人的声音带着厚重的喘气声，在Charles耳朵里显得有些朦胧。Erik抱着晕乎乎的他，回到温泉里，在被水包围之后，那个温热的怀抱远离了他。

“Erik…”Charles下意识的拽住对方抽走的手臂，艰难的抬头想看着对方。“看看我们之间像什么。”一个温热的液滴落在Charles的眉心，让他下意识的闭上眼睛。

“再见，老朋友。”


End file.
